chapter1 The spideynappers!
by Truespiderman13
Summary: spider-man been captured by goblin aka new goblin aka harry osborn son of deceased Norman osborn he is back for revenge and now he has it whats instored for our hero will he make it out or is a new science experiment!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

The spidey nappers!

Peter woke up in pain he felt his arms legs bound to a chair he forgot what happened to him? He looked around his vision coming into view blurry at first but then he saw a glass viewing area probably where his kidnappers are watching him. The room was white blood stained the floor for some reason he saw a table full of surgery tools and other experimenting instruments. He heard a hiss of a star trek like sliding door open he saw men in white lab coats one of which that exclaimed _**oh your finally awake spider-man**_ how did they know who he was!? He finally realized his suit wasn't on him he was stripped to his boxers he blushed for a second realizing he was only wearing boxers but no time to be embarrassed just who did these assholes think they were capturing him! He looked at one of the white lab coated men and asked **what do you want from me? And a second question how do you know me!** He heard rough scratchy laughter from the corner of the room he saw oh no hell no he can't be alive how! He was impaled by his own glider this must be a nightmare he thought as he saw the familiar suit green in color the goblin yellow lenses he saw the green goblin! _**Well you're my top priority peter, boys it's time we run some tests on our guest.**_ With that peter saw one of the minions take a step towards him with a syringe in hand, he struggled with the bonds and felt fear creep up on him. _**Is our little spider uncomfortable**_ goblin rasped and giggled _**don't worry it's only going to hurt a lot?**_ Peter felt the syringe in his arm he kind of couldn't hold in the exploding pain it caused him **what kind of needle is that** he screamed in pain, _**nothing like a little extraction and a little drug to give you for your further experiments**_, he felt burning sensation on his whole arm he tried to hold back the tears trying not to actually cry in front of his worst enemy even though he badly wanted to scream out in pain he didn't want to. Goblin looked at him through those yellow lenses he said _**don't worry you'll get used to your pain spidey just we won't use sedatives on most part I want to hear you scream**_ he laughed at the evil thought, peter groaned at the thought of no sedatives to ease his pain as a lab rat experiment coming to him? _**Don't worry spidey you'll love what we have planned for you!**_ He cackled as he left him in the white blood stained floored room he realized he had blood trickling from his broken leg he felt the pain now he tried to hold in the pained moans and hisses but he couldn't he moaned as it started to ache, he could clearly see men in lab coats watching him through a two way mirror watching his every move. They released him from his bonds and he weakly stood trying to think of a way out but the room was a holding cell for obviously experimentation it was white in color empty only thing there was a bed a table and a couple of books no windows nothing just a door he couldn't get through, peter decided enough standing around just do something! He looked to the glass thinking he could easily break it with his spider strength, he climbed and scaled out of the so called scientists view they boomed in on an intercom _**hiding is useless peter parker just be a good test subject and stay still!**_ He scaled the wall one scientist caught sight of him before he opened the door to the cell he electrocuted peter so he couldn't escape he couldn't spider sense it they did something to him he thought! He felt electricity flow through him he fell off the wall and onto the floor too men really strong they were yanked him to his feet not minding his injuries tossed him back into the room _**no trying to escape this time bug boy. Relax you're going to be here a while,**_ he couldn't hold in the cry as he felt the pain racking through his body he remembered clearly everything going dark. He woke next morning well thinking of it as morning cause there is no windows in his cell or whatever? He looked around seeing the lab men open the door handing him food he pushed it back not hungry he said. We insist you eat Mr. Parker, he looked at them in disgust, oh well they left through the door locking it lasers covered it so even if he tried to open it he would be hurt by those, he looked at them through narrowed eyes he decided to think of another way out? Goblin says so how our little test subject has he cried lost sanity. Nope but he is refusing to eat Aww that seems sad whatever just make sure you get his DNA and make sure he is under my control, will do sir,

To be continued…

Dun dun dun! Will spidey get free or is he doomed to be a test subject! Also give me comments on the story like it hate it I don't care as long as you're not negative about it just give me pointers k spidey out also save me don't know how long I can take without eating!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 Day 2

It was day two now of peters failed escape he tried everything he distracted a guard but was caught only two seconds outside the door! What's worse is they knew how to suppress his spidey sense? He sits their starving he wouldn't eat anything with whatever goblin said of experiments to be done to him. The room started to move he was pushed forward to a table by a robotic arm he was strapped immediately to the table, two doctors came in one of which that had black hair all messed with sweat, _**Are you sure he can't escape or get out no he is safe and he best listen or else he might feel more pain during our little surgery, **_peter jumped at the word surgery what were they going to do to him!? The doctor put on a pair of gloves to be sterile, peter struggled. his spider powers were not working! He pulled with all his might on the restraints _**don't even try it you're going to feel a sight pinch Mr. Parker peter**_ spat in the doctors face in anger the doctor cleaned where he was going to stick the syringe he shivered at the sight of it this was no needle it was a extracting and bug filled needle for controlling of the body! He started to feel fear in him the doctor put in the syringe peter hissed at the pain it caused him he felt pained tears forming_**. No need to struggle peter.**_ **Yeah says the guy injecting me with some kind of body control juice! **He smiled at the quip _**don't worry boss has plans for you big plans indeed.**_ Peter gulped, The second doctor _**said prepare the sterilizing**_ sterile wa is all peter could say before feeling cold water on his body he yelped at how cold it was, he struggled hard seeing another doctor with a knife cutting his sleeves for room for where they were going to cut him open. Peter looked helplessly around come on anybody somebody avengers I'll even take! Deadpool! Save me! The doctors cut immediately into the hole in which his webs came out, he couldn't hold in the scream he screamed rather loud in pain? He clenched tightly the blood poured out immediately the doctors pulled out a weird and strange object _**seems the tracking device died months ago**_, he felt another knife in his other web hole he felt tears roll down his cheek the pain was awful and intense, they pulled out some web they said _**fascinating isn't it peter how you happen to make webs like a actual spider**_ they doctor chimed _**in and more fascinating is your still alive no human could survive surgery without any kind of medication**_ he chuckled, peter glared angrily at them, he screamed more feeling them digging inside his palm pulling out more fragments of the tracking device, they put something in their it looked strange it glowed for a moment and then it stopped? They sewed him up it felt agonizing pain it felt like hours before he was released he was about to punch the doctors off and away put his punch was stopped his fist shook seeing it as if it was being controlled_**. Was it a success zelder yes sir the control device is successfully in place?**_ _**Good**_ they pushed peter back and said _**don't worry wait till tomorrow you'll feel better soon**_ they smirked peter was so upset words didn't begin comprehended what he did in their he smashed everything in the room ripped the books apart he couldn't control himself he yelled in anger cracking the glass from the two way mirror, he was now out of energy he curled up and slept their on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The venom affect

Peter woke in pain feeling stranger than usual he yelled in pain feeling like fire spread across his abdomen two strong men came in with a tazer of some sort he screamed in pain _**get up!**_ **No leave me alone** he growled, _**sorry but we got a new experiment to be done and you can't be in so much pain sorry but kid you got to move! **_They forced him up not minding his pain they pushed him into a chair two cup lets strapped his hands to the chair his legs as well he struggled for a minute The men stuck a syringe into his arm he yelled in pain **stop it stop it! What did you do AHHHH! **He felt himself being covered in some kind of sludge, goblin came in and laughed_** does that hurt spider-man let me here you scream we know how you and venom worked so why not put it in your system for us to control you hahaha **_he cackled**. No stop I couldn't control him last time what makes you so sure you can control it** peter looked at the floor tired and restless feeling the symbiote covering his entire body, _**oh we worked something that only we can control your body you know that little surgery that little device in your palm will make sure we can control you only with that symbiote, **_he narrowed his eyes in anger at the goblin he struggles knocking the chair a bit don't _**be so afraid peter you'll get used to it cause you are going to steal some things for me**_ he grinned **what makes you think ill steal anything for you ever you scum goblin! **(Meanwhile back at shield HQ) **Tony we need your help spidey in trouble.** **What's that kid gotten into now?** He sighed **Jarvis power up mark 43 for me I got a spider to find! **_Will do sir powering up armor 43 now, _Mark 43 iron suit pieces fly on to tony piece by piece eventually he is in the suit he jets out of the tower, he remembers placing a tracer on peter just in case for this sort of thing? He flies fairly quick hoping peter is ok he thinks **hey Jarvis find tracer 1290** _yes sir Mr. stark I'm sorry tracer 1290 has been taken out,_ **what! The only way to get that tracer out of him is surgery and not even I should have done that! Unless oh no!** he flies back to hq for back up **were going to need more people to search every inch of ny for peter the tracers been taken out**! **What do you mean tony you mean they could be doing things to peter that could kill him!** **Probably don't worry he's suffered worse than this he's fine**, I hope so (back at goblins headquarters aka the lab) peter cries in pain **get it out**! _**Sorry we can't do that Mr. Parker goblins orders just sit back and try to relax the pain will go away soon promise**_ they giggle at the lie peter struggles keeping the symbiote out of him but it's not working it is persistent to do its job in controlling him he started to cry from the pain tears forming **please don't do this to me I don't want to steal I don't want to hurt anyone, **_**sorry you're going to do exactly as I ask spider-man**_ goblin giggles _**don't worry when you begin the job you'll start to love it as much as I do.**_ Peter couldn't control it anymore he gave in the symbiote covered his body he is now lost in his mind _**who do you work for my fine spider thief**_ goblin he growled and grinned** I work for you I will do my best master. **

**DUN what going to happen next will the avengers find peter or will he be a new enemies to everyone he knows? Find out next time on spectacular spider-man!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Lost member

**Ava! Come on Spider-man not going to save himself you know,** white tiger leaped from building top to building top with ease I hope peters ok cause if anything happened to that web head I don't know what I would do nova flies overhead searching from above while ironfist and powerman search below but kaboom!_ Ah whoa guys I think I found him but something different about him? What do you mean he still our same web head different or not we found him lets go. _Spidey sense I got to move he web slinged off the building with a stolen device before Sam and Ava got to him _web head where are you going come back dude we finally found you now where are you going! __**What are you doing spider-man go back and fight**__._ **But there's too many,** _**I don't care do what I say or ill just pay your friend Gwen a visit.**_ **No! Stop I'll do anything** _**good now go take them down next time you disobey me I won't be so kind,**_ spider-man was forced swinged back to them he stared at them please don't hurt them to bad is all he could think of when the symbiote tendril whacked ava and Sam together and webbed them to a wall _yo man what's your problem! _Ava clawed spider-man slicing his suit but it reformed on his _chest what the powerman ironfist we need you spider-man not himself we need to take him down bring him back to shield,_** on my way white tiger.** _Spider-man dude don't do this were your friends were just trying to help you just stay calm._ **No stay back I can't control it! Leave me alone!** He pulls at the suit but it keeps reforming every time he rips a chunk off ahhhh! He feels pain inside him like fire has hit him full blast he falls to his knees _**don't make me have to tell you again destroy them!**_ By the time shield got their he was unconscious and the suit kept flailing tendrils around so they could not get to him they sonic blasted the suit peter screamed in pain and was immediately put into the medical bay. _Fury is he going to be ok? _**Depends if he wakes up** his vision came in blurry at first then flashing light above him he realized he was in a medical room he struggled feeling restraints on his arms and legs he could hear a machine beeping it was a heart monitor and it was beating quite slow. He looked around to see doctors in the other room he could here Ava yelling _so what you're going to make him a prisoner!_ **He attacked you for no reason tiger and we can't take that chance again he is dangerous and if I have to I will put him down for good. **Ava stormed off in anger tears forming in her eyes. Just great parker now you're a prisoner and it's your entire fault. _**Quit blaming yourself**_ **huh who said that! **_**I did I am the suit listen to me it's not your fault its goblins for making you do this. **_**No stay out of my head you have caused enough trouble you made me attack my friends! **_**Believe it kid you did it on your own look at what we can do the power trust me you will be able to do anything people will want to be you just for the power,**_** no shut up I am done talking to you leave me alone I am not doing anything that has to do with you I just want you out of me and that's that!** _**Sorry kid their nothing you or them shield doctors can do now I am bonded inside you and we can never separate so face it you're stuck with me.**_ Tony opens the door a crack _well your awake kid glad to see you haven't gone completely insane_. **well if isn't Mr. I am so cool cause I wear a iron suit come to say the bad news about me going to a psycho ward huh?** _Kid you did this to yourself you could have fought back but you didn't this is all on you and I am not going to sugar coat it but yes you're going to a prison cell today after they get rid of that thing on you._ **What's the deal I don't care anymore it's not like anyone cared if I was saving them or not I knew eventually I would probably be put away.** _Peter were trying our best here just bear with us and before you know it you'll be web slinging around town good as new well ill leave you to rest,_ Peter felt his eyes get heavy **I guess all I need is rest things will probably be better in the morning.**

**What happens next will spidey defeat the symbiote inside him or is our hero lost forever! Find out next time on the spectacular amazing spider-man!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

The cure

Peter woke up to bright light was he dead he thought no there probably would be angels or hell or something going on if he died? He shook his head realizing he was in the S.H.I.E.L.D medical bay ugh I thought it was a nightmare he groaned, _**AVA AAAAAAAVVAAAA wake up. Hello I think she's too worried about peter?**_ _**Whatever it's been nearly two weeks now he's just sick he'll be fine once we get whatever in him out of him,**_ t**hat's not what I'm worried about Sam!** **What if What if whatever goblin put in him made him crazy or worse need the stuff to survive!** Sam pondered what if question but- **just leaves me alone. **She immediately went to fury's office for further questioning if peter going to come back soon, peter struggled for a moment to breathe as feeling that twinge of pain again like last time before he blacked out 'oh no not again I can't! Let it control me not this time' As soon as the flashes came the pain intensified then a alarm on the heart monitor probably a warning for how fast his heart was beating whatever he didn't care the pain it just hurt he felt tears streak from the corner of his eyes and darkness graying the corners wanting him to welcome the darkness it brought. Peter would do anything for it but No! He got to control it; nurses doctors of all sorts were running into his room immediately with what looked like a **DIFIBULATOR **or **(AED for short AKA automatic difibulator)** he realized he wasn't breathing this entire time! _Doc what's going on you said he was stable he was!?_ _Ok nurse get me friction stat check his breathing,_ all peter could here was mumbles whispers of words it all sounded like water rushing to his ears before the jolt of electricity going through his body, _CLEAR! _The doctor yelled before putting the electrodes to his chest then a miracle sound beep his heart its back on track. Before he could pat himself on the back AVA burst through the door peter! She almost screamed _its ok tiger he's fine now please just go back to the meeting room, _**NO!** She wasn't leaving him alone again if that ever happened again seeing that there was no use in fighting against the young agent _(fine) five minutes no more than ten._ **Thank you sir I promise this won't take long.** Peter's eyes lazily flew open to see a concerned white tiger he hoarsely said **hey how's tricks.** Oh that didn't even sound cool he moaned at the failing quip attempt. **Shhh** ava just whispered **it's ok Pete you're going to get the medicine you need soon we promise were going to do the best to help you** even though tiger was wearing a mask he could tell she had been crying it was damp where her eyes were. He gently rubbed Ava hand **its ok don't worry about me worry about the team.** He weakly said breathlessly feeling as if the energy was being sucked from him dry? He closed his eyes succumbing to the fuzzy and gentle darkness

**(cliffhanger hey if I don't get feedback I won't continue stories so people talk to me tell me if I am scorching bad or if I am being amazing writer also Deadpool loves chimichungas! Hey you said you wouldn't tell them webs I lied so cause you were and ass pools oh you're going to pay spider-man just wait just wait you'll never see it coming ok well still feedback would be nice)**


End file.
